Miter guide devices, sometimes called fixtures or guages are well known for cutting complementary angled surfaces on workpieces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,668 describes a modern miter guage assembly for use with a table saw and it refers to a number of representative earlier patents on similar devices. In none of these prior art patents, however, is there a disclosure of right and lefthand guide assemblies which have every possible degree of freedom so that workpieces can be held in any one of an infinite number of overlapped positions on the saw table. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,819 for a disclosure of an illustrative miter guage having certain limited degrees of freedom.
It is the principal objection of the present invention to provide matched right and lefthand guide assemblies each having a number of articulated parts which can be locked together in an infinite variety of rigid positions. This permits the choice of one optimum miter position, depending upon the size and number of overlapped workpieces which are to be advanced together into the saw.